


Lungs Were Made For Flood

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Skype Sex, Smut, hanzo just likes being on display for akande, men in lingerie, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akande is in New York, and Hanzo is in Hanamura. They make do.





	Lungs Were Made For Flood

**Author's Note:**

> god it's been so long since i've written any fics. i used to write three short fics every week and update two longer fics at the same time. i dont know whats happened to me aksjgfkadjg
> 
> i just?????? feel like?? doomzo is v underrated? pls give my boys more attention??? akande doling out verbal affection and endearments to an emotionally stunted hanzo learning to accept compliments and gifts that don't need anything in return??

Akande was impartial to luxuries and opulence Hanzo had previously cared little for. To be fair, Hanzo still wasn't interested in the glittering jewels that adorned his body, but he was very much interested in how interested  _ Akande _ seemed. 

“You are beautiful,” Akande murmured. 

Hanzo could not quite fight back the blush that burned across his cheeks. Being on display for Akande was always humiliating in the best way, but his sweet compliments amplified the embarrassment. Hanzo stood in the middle of the room, his body bared for Akande's eyes. He wore only panties made from a shimmering gold material that looked almost pink when the light caught on it, and was otherwise decked in jewellery draped loosely on his form. 

“All these jewels and you still shine the brightest, my love,” Akande said teasingly. Hanzo huffed a laugh, turning his face away from the laptop screen. 

“Shut up,” Hanzo said, still unsure how to respond to Akande's blatant verbal affection. Still, the shamelessness with which Akande showered him with praise and sweet words allowed him to speak of his own feelings. “I… miss you.” 

Hanzo was still not used to revealing his emotions so openly, but Akande's blinding smile made the vulnerability worth it. “I miss you too, my dear. New York is intolerable without you to temper its filth.” Akande's grin turned wicked. “And it's quite unfair that you look so delectable while miles away.” 

Hanzo’s flush deepened. “I'm glad you enjoy it. It was rather difficult to put on.” 

“Next time, I'll be there to help you,” Akande promised. Hanzo snorted. 

“You mean you'll ravish me before I have a chance to put on the second necklace?”

“What can I say? You wreak havoc on my self-control,” Akande said, smiling. “Let down your hair.” 

Hanzo undid the satin ribbon tying up his ponytail, letting his hair fall upon his shoulders. If Akande was here, he would gently push his hair behind him before placing a kiss on his shoulder, and then the hollow of his neck and then the underside of his jaw and-

“Focus, my dear.” 

Hanzo opened his eyes, unsure when he had opened them. “I'm sorry.”

“Not to worry. Sit on the bed.”

Hanzo moved to sit atop of the sheets, carefully moving the numerous gold chains to ensure he wasn't sitting on them. He turned to face the laptop expectantly. 

“Pinch your nipples for me.”

It was humiliating, sitting alone in his bedroom practically naked, and the laptop did little to alleviate the intensity in Akande's hungry gaze. Still, Hanzo’s cock twitched in favour of this exhibitionism, and his hands moved without thinking to his chest. He imagined Akande's tongue on his nipple and shuddered - the man worshipped Hanzo's chest so often that he could almost imagine the rough swipe of his tongue against sensitive skin. Closing his eyes, Hanzo brushed the pad of his thumb against his nipple, then caught it between his finger and thumb. 

“Look at me, my love,” Akande instructed, his voice gentle but firm. Hanzo's eyes opened and were treated with a fetching sight; Akande had taken off his shirt, leaving his broad shoulders and strong arms on display.

“God, I wish you were here,” Hanzo gasped, the admission stirring shame in his stomach. It felt almost childish to admit but there was nothing he craved more right now than the feeling of Akande's warm hands and gentle touches.

“I wish I was there too,” Akande said, his voice gentle and grounding. “It's a crime that you're not being kissed right now.”

Hanzo managed to huff a laugh. “I'm not sure that's an actual crime.”

“I can call some legislators, consider it done,” Akande teased.

Hanzo was getting desperate and Akande's amused smile made it clear that the other man could see his desperation. One hand remained playing with his nipple, but the other had tangled into the bed sheets, clutching them as though they would ground him. His hips would roll forward every couple of seconds, seeking a touch that would never come. The skimpy panties did little to hide his interest, as Hanzo's cock was outlined by the material lewdly. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Akande asked. It was a stupid question -  _ obviously  _ Hanzo wanted to touch himself, when his own fingers and Akande's intense gaze were stimulating him so much - but Hanzo bit back a rude remark and nodded. “Use your words, my kitten.” 

An embarrassing noise escaped Hanzo’s mouth at the sound of his favourite endearment. Biting his lip to maintain composure, it took him a moment to respond. “Yes, I, ah, want to touch myself.” 

Akande smiled, no less breathtaking behind a screen as he was in person. “Where are your manners? Ask nicely.”

“You're the fucking devil,” Hanzo spat, but Akande simply laughed, undeterred. Hanzo breathed out slowly, reminding himself that getting angry would only delay his release. After a moment, he said in as sugar-sweet a tone as possible, “ _ Please _ can I touch myself?”

“Of course. How can I ever deny you?” Akande said lightly. Hanzo bit back a few choice words on how truthful the man was being - Akande  _ loved  _ to edge him - and instead freed his cock from its restraints. A shiver ran through his body as he stroked his balls first, then moved up the shaft. 

“Ah ah,” Akande said in a reprimanding tone. Hanzo glanced at the laptop screen, where he could see Akande’s arm moving as he touched himself, his cock unfortunately out of view. “Slower.” 

Hanzo obliged, slowing his pace as he twisted his closed fist. Despite wearing little, he felt too hot, and the coolness of the jewels upon his skin were as much a relief as it was stimulating. His eyes fluttered shut against his will, his embarrassment at his exhibitionism overwhelming his wish to watch Akande.

“When I get back,” Akande said, his voice lower than usual as his arm moved in tandem with Hanzo’s, “I’m going to fuck you in that pretty little outfit until you cry. I’m going to make you beg and call my name until your voice is hoarse.”

If it were anyone else, Hanzo might have dismissed this as unjustified boasting, but he knew Akande was skilled enough with his hands and mouth to reduce Hanzo into a puddle. He felt heat pool into the bottom of his stomach as he squirmed, cheeks burning at Akande’s words. 

“You look delectable. I want to wreck you, darling. Leave bruises all over your pretty little body. Make sure everybody knows you’re  _ mine. _ ” 

“I’m going to come,” Hanzo managed to say, trying and failing to keep his voice steady. “Please.” 

“You can come, dearest.” 

After his orgasm, Hanzo could think only one thing: he couldn’t wait until Akande got back from his trip.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a n y w a y i might make this part of a short doomzo series that shows how they got together and how their relationship works. maybe. assuming i don't take another year break from writing fics after this. yikes. 
> 
> title is from Wise Man by frank ocean bc he owns my ass


End file.
